Just a Kiss
by IntoxicatingRomance
Summary: Just some scenes going through my head. T to be safe for some of them.
1. Chapter 1

To everyone else it looked like just a kiss, two people showing affection or each other, but to Clark it was so much more. Lex's lips were soft and cool against his, pulling him in slowly yet quickly. The way they pressed into his sent little electric shocks through his whole body, the beginnings of a storm echoed inside him, becoming stronger with each second that passed. After all this time he couldn't understand it, much less control it, but he didn't care at that moment; he wanted more.

Lex knew though, Lex always knew.

Lex pulled back from the man, hunger flashing on Clark's face. He smiled at him then licked his lips as Clark watched intensly. The coffee shop continued to move with life around them, paying little mind to the two men, but as far as Clark was concerned the world didn't exist in this moment. He wanted to be in that pent house, locked away in Lex's bedroom so he could do what he pleased. He no longer cared about seeing old friends. His body was ignited by the man infront of him with a simple kiss. After all these years, that's still all it took. Just a taste, a small touch, and he was hooked.

Again, Lex knew this; he knew what he was dong, trying to distract him from giving attention to Lana. Lex still got jealous when anyone spoke too long to the superhero in disguise, but especially Lana; she would always be seen as a threat to him. Clark let a low growl vibrate through his chest. He stood, reaching for his husband as he did. Lex didn't fight as he was easliy pulled to his feet and against a strong, warm chest. The familiarity and safety of that warmth surrounding him. He could barely remember his life before Clark, and he didn't care to. As far as he was concerned, it didn't really ever exist; just a horrible nightmare that Clark woke him from in a loving embrace, an embrace that could crush a human without effort but would never hurt him.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Lana's voice cut into their world, reminding Clark that the outside world was really there. He turned from the entrance to the coffee shop to look back at his friend, Lex close to his side. "You just got here."

"It was a long flight." Clark threw out to satisfy her curiousity. "We are going to head in for the night, but I'll see you at the reunion tomorrow."

Lana shrugged. "Alright, suit yourself, but you two are going to miss a great night."

Clark could feel Lex slide against him as he slipped out the door first, deliberately lingering those cool hands on his body as he passed. The last thing he saw was Lana's confused look as he smirked and said "I doubt it." before disappearing out the door to follow the man he loved.

Superman had a new kryptonite, and it was giving him a taunting look as he climbed into the Lexus. It was amazing what a simple kiss could do.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark grinned when cool hands slid onto his shoulders from behind, he was sitting at the dining room table and waiting for Lex to get off; it seems he had.

"What are you doing?" Lex whispered, leaning over to kiss his ear gently. Clark tilted his head to look at the man he loved.

"I was waiting for you, are you hungry?" He gladly accepted the kiss the older man gave him before he stood up straight.

"No I had dinner with a client, I told you I was." Lex walked over to the cabnet to grab a glass. "Have you not eaten yet?" This made Clark frown, he'd forgotten that meeting was tonight.

"No, I haven't." Lex nearly dropped his glass when a warm, firm chest pressed into his back. "I wanted to eat with you, I don't get to see you anymore." He whined in a low voice next to Lex's ear, repeating the kiss given to him moments ago.

"You see plenty of me." Lex said, but leaned back into that hard body. "Or have you already forgotten our **meeting** this morning?" Clark wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and groaned at the memory.

"Not _that_ kind of seeing you, not that I am complaining. I miss talking to you." Lex had been so busy with work and Clark was...well...Superman, that the two didn't ever see each other unless it was in bed.

"Are you lonely?" Lex played dumb, smiling him Clark tightened his grip on him. He answered him with a short kiss and buried his head into the other's slender neck, breathing in his scent. "Well, I can't have that can I? We can fly to Metropolis and spend the whole weekend together, sound fair?" A moment later, after a dizzying blur of lights and colors, Lex found himself outside. The warm night air felt almost as relaxing as Clark's body, it was almost enough to distract him from the fact that he was now a good 100 feet in the air. His eyes widened as he quickly gripped onto the arms holding him. "Clark, what the hell?!" He yelled in surprise, his eyes glued to the ground far beneath his feet.

"You said we could fly to Metropolis." Clark defended, a cheeky grin spreading on his face.

"In a plane!" Lex growled, fear still holding onto him. "Fly to Metropolis in. A. Plane!" After all this time, heights still scared the crap out of him. Clark easily spun the man in his arms around, much to his protest.

"Aw, it is so much quicker this way..." He was trying to keep the amusement out of his voice, but figured he'd failed by the half-hearted death glare Lex gave. He still couldn't stop the smile when he felt those strong, but slender legs wrap around his hips and pull his close. Lex's arms also clung to him, which made him squeeze the hairless man tighter. He leaned next to his ear again. "It's okay Lex...I'd never let you go." He pulled back to kiss him fully, the wind blowing Clark's thick hair against his face. Lex relaxed more when the two pulled apart.

"Sometimes Clark, I swear, you watch too many Disney movies..." Both laughed at that and shared another kiss.


End file.
